


a start

by walfs



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walfs/pseuds/walfs
Summary: percy realizing he’s in love with vex ( ु•⌄• )





	

It wasn’t much of a revelation at the time, coming off the high of the Briarwoods and Whitestone and Cassandra-- it hadn’t been much of anything, really.

Vex takes a lot of shit for her greed, but Percy admires it, truly. She has a list of her own that she curates with a keen eye, sharp memory; tongue not quite as silver as his or Scanlan’s, but no less gilded on its own.

So clever, their Vex. Observant enough to keep an eye on him, smart enough to constantly question his state of mind. He doesn’t know if it’s thanks to her reining him in, whether by name or by actual force, that he didn’t let himself be swallowed up. All he knows is that there were darker desires and calls for blood echoing in his mind, yet here he is with his home, his sister, his family, with something he hesitates to call closure but is good enough for now.

“You have it written down, don’t you?” Percy asks, smiling. She neither confirms nor denies-- verbally, anyway-- but it’s fine. He already knew the answer.

Vex looks back at him, eyebrow cocked like she’s daring him to comment. Percy’s never been one to resist a dare, but neither is he one to let himself be played.

“That’s so endearing.”

Vex laughs, abrupt and startled. Her face is dusted with red all the way to the tips of her ears and she turns away, suddenly sheepish. Percy keeps his chin rested in his palm, eyes locked on her, soaking in how nice it feels to have her happy after the mess they’d managed to overcome.

_Oh._ He blinks, curiously prodding at the slow spread of warmth inside his chest. _I’m in love with her._

Rather than panic or worry or confess, Percy tucks the feeling into the only safe spot within himself that he has left. He’ll savor it, for now. Let it ease away the still-healing ache left by remnants of Whitestone, the Briarwoods, Orthax.

Someday soon, when his mistakes are not so new, perhaps he’ll begin moving forward.

After all, he’s always given Vex everything. There’s little point in stopping now.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted via [tumblr](http://walfs.tumblr.com/post/151676588181/percy-realizing-hes-in-love-with-vex)


End file.
